


Watch Me Burn

by FemaleOfTheSpecies



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Arsonist, Detectives, F/M, Lucifer Decides to be a PI, Lucifer gets bored, Protective Lucifer, Psychic Abilities, Serial Killer, She isn't rain man, She's a detective, cryptograms, murders, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemaleOfTheSpecies/pseuds/FemaleOfTheSpecies
Summary: There’s a serial arsonist in town who calls himself the Son of Lucifer. Blue Underwood is a cryptographer working with the FBI who is sent to help the LAPD decipher the mysterious clues and letters this serial killer is leaving behind. Lucifer tags along because, frankly, he’s insulted that his name is being muddied by this lunatic. Besides, there’s something downright weird about Underwood and he likes a good puzzle.





	1. The Son of Lucifer

Wilson Cohen was a heavy sleeper. Alarm clocks didn’t wake him, the sunlight streaming through a window he had removed curtains from wouldn’t wake him, the smoke alarm when his wife Yvette burned breakfast failed to do the job. But the fire… that woke him. Sadly, it was too late by then. The elderly man woke to the most excruciating pain he’d ever experienced all over his body. Besides him, Yvette was screaming and his agonised screams joined hers seconds later as the inferno on their bed completely consumed his body. He tried to sit up- some rational part of his mind told him to get off of the bed to combat the flames -but there was a large, metal chain securing both he and Yvette to the bed, tied too-tightly around their waists and they burned together. The fire department found them later that evening once the fire had been extinguished. Black bones, crispy flesh and nothing much more.

The following morning, Lucifer Morningstar entered the LAPD offices at roughly the same time the postal courier did. Unlike the post service employee, Lucifer wasn’t carrying upon his person an encrypted letter warning the LAPD of future murders like that of the Cohen’s. He was instead carrying upon him a foul mood borne of boredom.

“There have been absolutely no cases of interest, Chloe. Is this what it’s like to be human?” he moped, throwing his weight to his left and causing the office chair to spin towards the tired detective who was eyeing him with an ever-present look of annoyance upon her face.

“Pretty much” she replied, before turning back to the report she was trying (and failing, thanks to her current company) to complete. A lull in serious crime was pretty rare and it was a good chance to catch up on paperwork. Not that Lucifer would appreciate that - paperwork wasn’t really his thing. Being a menacing and freaky maniacal oddball was more his cup of tea. His yin to her yang, perhaps.

An hour later, as a dejected Lucifer left the building and headed back towards Lux, the Chief of Police was on the phone to the Deputy Assistant Director of the FBI who already had the details of the Cohen murders on his desk. A pattern had started to emerge and it was agreed between the two senior officers that it was time to consider a task force as a contingency should the pattern continue. A hand-drawn letter composed of one long cryptogram sat on a desk in Los Angeles and it heralded a need to move their suspicion that there was a serial killer operating in the city into an actual investigation. However, Chief Adams didn’t share the cryptogram with the FBI because it was technically addressed to him and he didn't want to be too hasty. Once someone in his office was able to crack it, he’d alert the FBI then. He was eager to keep the investigation on the low down so that the press and public wouldn’t freak out and make their job more difficult. It had been just six months since he’d been appointed to replace the previous chief who resigned for medical reasons and he didn’t want this to blow up into a massive drama.

* * *

Lucifer was sprawled out on a chaise lounge. His shirt was undone and opened except for the last two buttons at the bottom and his jeans were held up by hipbones alone - the only evidence that he’d had company the evening before. He’d sent the woman away because she bored him just like a lot of things did lately. The early morning chatter of the city served as a gentle background hum. His eyes were closed and were you to stumble upon the scene one might presume he were sleeping if not for the glass of whiskey carefully held in his outstretched left arm.

‘-and although you state that there is no need for concern, are there not already seven deaths being linked to this case, two of which occurred this very morning?’

The dulcet media-styled tone of the morning news reporter lulled Lucifer out of his daydream and he turned to look at the television screen as the camera switched to focus on the recently appointed LAPD Chief of Police who squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Lucifer had seen the man about the offices on one or two occasions but never up close. Chief Adams, or something, wasn’t it? He couldn’t recall - didn’t really care, either.

“We can neither confirm nor deny, at this point in time, that there is a serial killer in L.A. or indeed that any particular recent or not-recent homicides are linked to each other, or indeed linked to any one individual suspect. Remember, Kelly, this information is coming from an anonymous, uncredited source and is highly untrustworthy so there really is no cause for alarm-”

Lucifer could see the lie immediately. There was a serial killer on the loose in LA. A mouse to catch and play with! Finally! Within seconds, he had downed the whiskey, grabbed his suit jacket and was on his way out of the penthouse to find Chloe Decker. It had been over a month since he’d worked a case with Chloe. Had she known about this without telling him? Had she kept this from him? He, the best civilian consultant she could ever need? He bloody well hoped not!

* * *

As he entered the familiar offices he noticed that Decker’s desk was remarkably empty. Not just devoid of an ever-suspicious human but completely absent of anything other than deskspace. He grabbed the arm of a passing man and pointed at it, “where’s Decker?” he asked brusquely. The man eyed Lucifer with confusion, then the desk, and then he pointed to one of the private office spaces to the back of the floor, “part of the task force, I think” the man responded grumpily before freeing his arm of Lucifer’s grip and carrying on his way. Lucifer was eyeing up the glass walls that ran along one side of the shared office space - these were reserved for sensitive cases, if he recalled correctly - did that mean Decker was on the serial killer case? As if on cue, four people walked out from behind a partition and towards the private office in question. Chloe was there with the man Lucifer now recognised as the new Chief of Police; they were joined by an older man in a well-tailored black suit, and a younger woman wearing black jeans and a loose fitting shirt. They both wore badges around their necks and Lucifer knew immediately that they were FBI, confirming his speculation that Decker was working on the serial killer case which pleased him immensely.

Decker must have sensed his gaze because her eyes met his and she excused herself from her colleagues and made her way across the room towards him. Behind her, the Chief unlocked the office and the presumed-agents entered the room before the Chief closed the door and walked across the room.

“Lucifer, I wasn’t expecting you this morning,” Decker stood in front of him with her arms crossed and Lucifer flashed one of his more charming smiles at her.

“Well, Detective, the moment I heard you had a serial killer on your hands I just knew I had to be here to support you with your investigation,” he told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and practically forcing her to walk towards the private office.

“I don’t think it’s appropriate for you to be involved in the case. You’re a civilian consultant, this is a bit above your jurisdiction.” She stopped walking, forcing Lucifer to do the same, he turned to look at her, a hand on each of her shoulders. There was an intense look on both of their faces before Chloe tutted, rolled her eyes and gave in.

“Fine.” She smirked as a grin spread across Lucifer’s face, causing his eyes to gleam wickedly. “But only because if I don’t let you in on this, you’re going to be a pain in the ass about it, and we could do with an extra pair of eyes.”

“My eyes belong to you, Detective,” he purred, “lead the way!”

* * *

Although Lucifer saw the investigators enter the office together, they’d clearly already been hard at work in the investigation room prior to this. As he entered, he was interested to two large whiteboards standing side-to-side to the left of the doorway, displayed in a way that hid their contents from prying eyes. Despite the glass walls being slightly frosted they clearly didn’t afford the investigators the level of privacy they desired. Stuck onto the boards were several pieces of paper, each depicting some sort of a mysterious symbol. A desk had been haphazardly dragged across the room so that it sat in front of the whiteboard - it’s absence from the uniformity of the desks positioned neatly around the edges of the room was clear to see. Sitting at it was the young woman Lucifer had seen moments before. She was wearing large over-the-ear headphones and was hunched over an A4 notebook. The cursor blinked furiously on an empty word document opened on her neglected laptop screen. The woman didn’t look up as they entered the room but her older colleague’s head snapped up the moment the door opened. The suited man closed the files on his desk the moment his eyes landed on Lucifer and he stalked around his desk with the air of a man trying to convey open body language while subtly telling the stranger to ever-so-politely _fuck off_. Lucifer realised he was an intruder in this man’s eyes and he would have to turn the charm offensive up.

“Andrew, this is Lucifer Morningstar. Lucifer, this is Agent Tyrrell from the FBI,” the two men shook hands and Chloe pressed on, “Lucifer is a civilian consultant who has worked with me on many LA-based homicides and I’d like him to join us in here with his… different approach.”

“I can appreciate that, Detective, but this case is highly sensitive… the Chief of Police has clearly stated that the taskforce is to remain small and private, and considering the fact that someone in the department leaked that the FBI arrived here yesterday to the press-”

Before the argument could progress the door opened and Lucifer turned to see Chief Adams walking into the room with four take-out coffees balanced in a cardboard tray in his hands. His eyes darted up as he sensed another person in the room and his face broke into a smile as he met eyes with Lucifer.

“Ah! Lucifer! What a lovely surprise. Agent Decker, are you bringing Lucifer in on the case?” he asked as he handed the coffee out to the others, including one which he bizarrely handed to Lucifer. His own, Lucifer presumed, which was quite amusing really.  
“Um… yes, sir, with your permission of course...” the Detective looked confused as the absence of any sort of roasting from her superior.

“Absolutely!” Adams beamed at the other agents in the room with them, as though not even realising that one was completely ignoring his presence while the other was glaring angrily at him.

“Lucifer here has helped LAPD solve numerous murder cases in the last year. In fact, our murder rate has dropped by 35% since he started to work with Detective Decker, here,” Adams told Agent Tyrrell who raised an eyebrow at Chloe.

“And I’d be absolutely delighted to help in any way that I can,” Lucifer said sincerely, he turned to the skeptical FBI agent, “and I can assure you of my discretion, I can appreciate that these cases must be handled very carefully.”

“I am the son of Lucifer,” declared a female voice from behind him suddenly. Agent Tyrrell and Chloe both looked past his shoulder and Lucifer turned to watch as the younger woman moved from her seat towards the board. She held a biro in her left hand and pointed at individual cyphers on the board while checking the notebook in her hand and then, seemingly satisfied, she turned to look at them. A fleeting look of surprise crossed her face as she met Lucifer’s gaze. She hadn’t seen him enter the room, he realised.

“You’ve cracked it?” Chief Adams asked skeptically.

“Of course she’s cracked it” Tyrell replied from behind Lucifer, moving across the room and sitting on the desk that the woman had been working at moments before, pushing the chair out of the way with his foot.

“Care to explain?” Adams asked. Lucifer was amused that this dimwit would happily allow him- an unqualified stranger -to be part of the team so easily and yet not trust an FBI agent sent to solve a cryptogram because she was trained to do so. The young woman looked at Agent Tyrrell for a moment and they shared a look - hers was one of confusion and Tyrrell flashed her a look of amusement.

“Um… well, if you look here, the first three words are one letter, two letters and then three, right? I figured that the first word- this circle within a circle symbol -might be “I” and I checked the other circles like it throughout…”

Lucifer sat down in the chair Tyrrell had pushed across the room, sipped his coffee and looked at the board. There were fourteen words laid out, each written with symbols which would make sense to anyone who had the key.

The four of them watched curiously as she grabbed a board marker and wrote ‘i’ underneath every corresponding circle within a circle symbol.

“There are six, and one of the most common descriptors that we use in the English language is “I am”, this is especially consistent with other letter-writing serial killers such as Son of Sam and Zodiac, so I figured that this circle here was ‘a’ and this right-facing triangle is ‘m’ - _I am_ …”

She then wrote a’s and m’s underneath the corresponding symbols throughout and then stepped back and looked at the others.

“How do you get _I am the son of Lucifer_ from that?” Chloe asked, moving to stand next to Lucifer with her hands on her hips. There was a curiousness to her voice instead of the skepticism Chief Adams had vocalised.

“Well, you see this three-symbol word here…” she pointed to the board. Her hand was shaking, Lucifer noticed. “Well, it matches the eleventh word here, too. It’s repeated. So, I figured this could be the word ‘the’ which is used commonly in sentences-” she paused and wrote the letters under the corresponding symbols.

“You’re filling in the blanks” Lucifer replied approvingly, realising how her guessing game worked.

“Yeah…” she replied, not quite meeting his eye.

 It was impressive. The message on the board now read:

 

I AM THE _ _ _   _ _   _ _ _ I _ E _  A_ _   I   _ I _ _  _ _ E A _ _ E  THE EA_TH  _ ITH _ I_E  

 

Agent Tyrrell stopped leaning against the desk and stood up, “at the end there..’ he pointed at the board _‘something the earth with something_?”

“Yeah,” the woman replied. Some part of Lucifer was delighted to note that she spoke with a British accent with a slight American undercurrent. She moved towards the end of the board, “this cross symbol with four dots in each section is a W so we can safely say that this reads _I am the something something something I something something the earth with something_ which means these three dots in a triangle form are an R…” she added the corresponding W’s and R’s to the symbols.

 

I AM THE  _ _ _   _ _   _ _ _ I _ ER  A_ _   I   W I _ _  _ _ E A _ _ E  THE EARTH  WITH _ IRE

 

“He’s gonna cleanse the earth with fire” Chloe pointed out and the young agent nodded, writing an F under the symbols which resembled a crosshair. The chief of police still looked confused.

“Huh, didn’t Zodiac use that symbol?” Tyrrell asked.

“Yeah,” his colleague replied. “To be honest, this guy doesn’t really have a knack for this. He’s just using symbols which he thinks look complex, but look… if this is an F for fire, then this is an F here, too, in his name…’ she added the F, and then pointed to the three letter word which followed. “So this word with an A at the start follows an introduction and leads into his threat which means-”

“-it’s and?” Adams piped up, seemingly pleased that he was now able to follow.

“Exactly,” the young agent replied, smiling at the Chief, “so if this is ‘n’ in ‘and’ it means this is word here is ‘son’, see?”

She started to scribble down letters under different symbol and then she stepped back and rolled her sleeves up, looking at the Chief of Police to see if he understood. The board now read:

 

‘I AM THE SON OF L_CIFER AND I WILL  CLEANSE THE EARTH WITH FIRE’

 

Lucifer looked at the Chief who seemed to have lost track of the process again. He rolled his eyes.

“which means that if this word is _cleanse_  and we drop those letters into his name it’s safe to presume it’s-”

“The son of Lucifer” Lucifer interrupted. “Wow,” he added.

From his left, the Chief of Police clapped his hands once, “wow indeed. We’ve had this for nearly a month and haven’t been able to crack it, and you did it in a day!”

The young woman looked down at her notebook awkwardly, and then met Agent Tyrrell’s gaze. The older agent was fighting back the urge to laugh.

“It’s what she does,” he told Chief Adams nonchalantly, when he sensed eyes upon him. Tyrrell leant against the desk once more, arms folded over his chest as he watched the other Agent write the alphabet down the right side of the board, while drawing the corresponding symbols against the letters that had been used in the letter.

“So, _I am the son of Lucifer and I will cleanse the earth with fire_?” Chloe walked towards the board and then turned to look back at the others. “Got a son?” she asked Lucifer who laughed dismissively.

“Fuck, no. Hate kids, remember?”

“But what this does mean is that he intends to continue with these attacks,” Chloe added.

“He definitely fancies himself as a serial killer - he’s taken inspiration from Son of Sam and Zodiac in his letter, right?” he asked his younger colleague. She stopped writing, glanced at the board for a moment, and then nodded her agreement. “It could also mean he’s struck previously, too,” Tyrrell added, scratching his chin, “I think we need to go through arson attacks and similar crimes from, say, the last six months to see if there’s a pattern that’s been overlooked.”

Chloe pondered this for a moment before nodding and turning to look at Chief Adams, “what’s your plan here?”

Adams rolled his shoulders uneasily, eyeing the hastily scribbled message on the board, before looking at the others in the room with him.

“I want you and Tyrrell in the archives, let’s see if we can actually establish any previous incidents and a timeline, but keep it discreet, alright? We’re still working on who our leak is and I don’t want the press to have any other reason to think we’ve got a serial killer on our hands-”

“But you have,” Lucifer interrupted.

“Yes, but if the public find out there will be mass panic, vigilante justice served against people who seem out of place, and we can’t have that…” he paused for a moment and then looked towards the second whiteboard on with another cryptogram had been laid out. This one was longer and there were new symbols in it. “Underwood, see if you can work on deciphering the letter delivered yesterday morning.”

“Sure,” the young agent - Underwood -replied.

“and Lucifer… um...”

“I’ll help with the other letter,”  Lucifer replied, watching Agent Underwood intently as she worked to complete the key. There was something curious about her that he couldn’t quite place his finger on, and he intended to work out what it was.


	2. The Second Letter

Blue was fully aware that the newest addition to the team was watching her but she chose to ignore him as she finished creating a key for the cryptogram. But then Andrew left with Detective Decker and Chief Adams and she sensed the man approaching her and realised she’d have to speak to him whether she liked it or not. 

“Agent Underwood, I don’t believe we’ve been introduced,” he said, drawing her attention away from the board. He walk holding a hand out to her and staring rather openly at her face. She returned his smile and shook his offered hand. 

“No. I don’t believe so,” she replied, “Blue Underwood.” 

“Lucifer Morningstar,” he returned and she raised an eyebrow at this. 

“Well that’s a massive coincidence,” she replied nodding towards the board. He followed her gaze and nodded.

“Yes, quite. I propose that we give this chap a nickname.” He was annoyed, Blue noted, “we could call him… Sol, maybe?” she suggested, trying to break the intense atmosphere in the room. 

He turned back to look at her, “That works” he replied, absentmindedly. “Is your name  _ really  _ Blue?” he asked, perching on the edge of the desk next to her and folding one leg over the other at the ankle. He cut quite the elegant figure, Blue noticed before returning to the board and continuing to write the last few symbols on the key running down the edge of the whiteboard.  

“Well, actually, mum named me Bluebell, but it’s a stupid fucking name-” she blushed suddenly as she realised she’d sworn so openly in front of someone she’d just met. Blue turned to look at Lucifer, “god, sorry. I don’t usually swear at work, I-” but Lucifer was chuckling and so Blue let the apology die in her mouth. There was an short, awkward silence.

“So, this other cryptogram... “ the man stood suddenly and walked around her so that he was standing in front of the second board. He was quite a lot taller than she was and she was pretty certain that he’d brushed his arm against hers on purpose.

“There are only five new symbols on this one,” Blue told him as he studied them up close. 

“Have you started to decipher it?” he cast a glance in her direction before looking back at the board again. 

“Yeah,” she replied. “It was clear, even without a key, that there were some recurring phrases being used, so I started to jot them down, but now we’ve established this first message it should be pretty easy to figure out the five new letters.” 

Lucifer picked up a board pen from the tray on the bottom of the board. He popped the lid off as he studied the key which Blue had just finished writing out. There were still letters of the alphabet without a corresponding symbol, but there was enough there to give him a head start and Blue watched with interest as the stranger started to pair up the letters with the symbols in front of him with ease.. 

“This is quite fun,” he commented as he added the last few. He stepped back to admire his handiwork and as he did so Blue felt a sense of foreboding at the message written on the board in front of them. It read: 

**HEED M_ WARNIN_ I AM THE SON OF LUCIFER RETRACT _OUR STATEMENT THAT E_ER_ _OD_ IS SAFE ON THE NEWS OR A SCHOOL WILL _URN DURIN_ MORNIN_ LESSONS APRIL TWENT_**

**** “Er… what’s today’s date?” Lucifer asked, coming to stand next to Blue as she picked up the phone on her desk and rapidly dialled Andrew’s number. 

“April 19th” Blue responded, turning to face him for a moment. There was something between concern and curiosity in his eyes and Blue couldn’t shake the feeling that he was trouble. She felt as though he was staring  _ into  _ her rather than just at her. Technically, he was helping, and technically, he worked with the LAPD, but her gut instinct was telling her that something was  _ off _ with this guy, and she didn’t know what. Before she could ponder on it for any longer, Tyrrell answered his phone. 

_“Yeah?”_

“Andrew,” Blue replied, “you need to get up here sharpish.” 

* * *

“And when did this letter arrive?” 

Chief Adams was pacing. Blue would describe it as an angry pacing, or the pacing of a man who didn’t know what to do, while also being fully aware of the burden that not knowing what to do brought down upon him. If there was one person who ought to know what to do in this situation, it was the chief of police. 

“It arrived yesterday afternoon” Decker replied, watching her boss as he moved across the room. The detective was stood with her weight shifted onto one leg with her hip jutting out slightly. She was annoyed, Blue noted. 

“I just don’t get it…” Adams responded, more to himself than anyone else in the room with him. 

Chloe folded her arms across her chest at this, and her finger began tapping irritably where it rested on her arm. Behind the detective, the civilian consultant- Lucifer -sat against a table. His suit jacket was unbuttoned and the crisp shirt that he wore beneath was a brilliant white. It seemed to radiate the light from the office ceiling. There was still a look of amusement on his face and the anxiousness that she felt about him increased. Blue felt eyes on her and turned to find Andrew looking at her. He raised an eyebrow, glanced towards Lucifer and then looked back at her questioningly but Blue gently shook her head.  _ ‘Not now.’ _

When she glanced back at Lucifer he was watching her and the amused look had been replaced with a curious one. He had seen the exchange between her and Andrew.  _ Uh oh...  _

“What aren’t you getting?” Chloe asked, unaware of the unspoken exchange between her colleagues. 

“He sent this letter and didn’t just do whatever he’s planning. Why?” 

“Well… because this is as much about him as it is about whatever it is he is doing, and why he’s doing it” Blue explained, but the Chief clearly didn’t understand. “Look, when you went on television and you reassured everyone, you slighted him. You…  _ lessened _ him, made him seem trivial and non-existent.” 

“But-”,

“Listen,” Andrew cut the Chief off before he could derail the conversation any further, taking a couple of step forwards as he spoke. “We need to focus. Whoever this Son of Lucifer is-”

“-Sol”, both Blue and Lucifer interrupted in unison and then glanced at one another in surprise as the others looked at them. 

“Sol?” Andrew asked Blue, a perplexed look on his face as he glanced between her and Lucifer. 

“Yep,” she replied halfheartedly, “it’s a nickname. Less of a mouthful.” 

“Whoever… Sol is, whatever his motive is… it’s clear that he’s watching our response intently. Now, we’ve got two options here. Either you go on television and tell people to panic at this serial arsonist and murderer, or you don’t do that.” 

“I’m not going on television and spreading fear and panic. It’ll be professional suicide,” the Chief responded firmly. 

“Then as far as I see it, you’ve still got two options,” Chloe responded, looking at her colleagues as she spoke. “You close all the schools tomorrow and hope he doesn’t shift his attack to another date. Or, you carry on as normal and hope it’s an empty threat.” 

“The risks are too high,” the Chief responded, beginning to pace. 

“People who make threats like this don’t usually deviate from their plans,” Blue explained, coming to stand next to Andrew. “If they do, it’s like they’re responding to your commands. With people like this, their actions are all about power. Right now, it’s a play of power between you…” she pointed to the chief, “and this guy…” she pointed at the board. 

“I don’t understand,” the Chief responded, a confused look spreading across his face. 

“Blue means that you can’t back down but that Sol won’t back down either. She’s right. You gotta close the schools tomorrow,” Andrew explained. 

“But how do we know he won’t just attack a school on the 21st?” the Chief asked, waving his hands around in frustration. 

“We have to take him at his word because at present it’s all we’ve got to-” Andrew replied, 

“-you’re telling me - _as FBI agents_ , you’re telling me to give in to him? Give in to this maniacs demands?!” 

“The two options that Detective Decker outlined-”

“Chloe,” Decker interrupted Blue, “just call me Chloe.” Blue nodded in response to this and continued with her point. 

“In this situation, whatever you do is going to be playing to Sol’s advantage, alright?” 

The Chief just stared at her and Blue sighed in frustration. 

“You _ give in to him _ and go on the news, tell people he’s a threat and it gives him power over everybody in the city and it weakens your control of the situation in the eyes of every person in LA. On the other hand, you give in to him, close the schools for one day to keep the children of this city safe and it gives him power, but it also gives you power because people look to the Police to protect them, and that’s what you’ll be going.” 

“It also means that he will see us taking his threat seriously and lead him to believe he has a more powerful position that he actually has,” Andrew added, coming to stand next to his colleague who had slowly made her away across the room towards the Chief. They were basically cornering him. He had no choice but to give in to their demands. 

* * *

Decker and Tyrell were sent to coordinate the mass closure of schools for the district and Chief Adams went to his office, probably to pace around angrily. Lucifer hadn’t moved from his spot in the room and it was only when Blue began to write the missing letters into their key that he rose from his chair and approached her slowly.  He knew that FBI training was very good, but the way in which Underwood had preempted what Sol might think and do was… different. There was an awareness within her that transcended mortal minds. Humans could be clever and observant, but this strange woman was something beyond that and this created a little puzzle which he wanted to solve so very, very badly.

“How long have you worked as a special agent?” he asked as he came to a stop behind her. She didn’t jump, as though she knew he was there all along. Underwood turned to face him, popping the lid back on the pen she had been using before she spoke. 

“I joined when I was 28,” 

“And are all FBI agents as observant as you?” 

“Are we playing 20 questions?”

“I’m just curious, that’s all. But I do have one more question…”

“My favourite colour is purple-” Blue joked, 

“-what is it that you desire most?” Lucifer interrupted, searching for a truthful answer as he gazed at her intently.

“To be left alone…” she replied absentmindedly. Blue returned his curious gaze for a second or two before turning from him and moving across the room to the desk that Andrew had been using to examine archived files on arson-related crimes. 

“We should go through these while Chloe and Andrew aren’t here. We might be able to find something useful before they get back” Blue explained, as though their previous discussion hadn’t just taken place. Lucifer took the folders she was holding out to him without complaint and the two of them sat opposite one another and read through one file after another to see if they could find anything which might point them in the right direction. The thought of paperwork disgusted him, but if he complied with the request he realised he would have more time to work out what was really going on with the mysterious federal agent sitting in front of him, and as an added bonus he might be able to get his hands on whoever this Sol bloke was and teach him lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apologise for not updating this story earlier. However, here is the second chapter with more plotted out. Enjoy! Thank you to those who have subscribed and left kudos and comments - this has prompted me to continue with this story.


End file.
